Utility knives with retractable blades are known. Knives with blades that fold into a handle are also known. However, such knives are often cumbersome or unwieldy, or suffer from deficiencies in the mechanism that is used to retract the blade. Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to provide pocket safety cutter devices that include ergonomic blade housing and handle portions that are adapted to be safely folded together into compact, closed configurations.